Kingdom of Cesatano
'Overview' The Kingdom of Cesatano is one of the newer nations to join in the race for more land and resources. Adopting their own air force in 1747 with a very shaky start due to a poor economy, they have recently begun to establish themselves as an imperial power with moderate sucess. The land itself is filled with many plateaus of rock and fertile fields to the eastern and southern portions of the country that yielded crops such as olives and grapes. Very view live in the more arid regions with the exception of the few metropolitan areas there. Many of their land holdings consist of the southern reaches of the Anecian Skies as well as limited land holding in the Itanian Skies due to the resistence in their territory and having to focus a great deal of their power there. While they focus on the chaotic colonies they already have the rest of the world is quickly sweeping up the other islands and resources with general ease, their path as an imperial power very uncertain in today's era. 'History' The original Kingdom of Cesatano was located within the smaller regions that could be tilled and maintained by farmers. The entire region was under the leadership of one king while smaller areas were controlled by lords to manage the serfs of their lands. The entire region developed its own vibrant and bold culture over time which is mostly in practice today. Some aspects of their culture, however, have been recently attempted to be left in the past. Cesatano is infamous for its heavy struggle of interspecies rights between faurani and humans. For many years humans have ruled over the land with xenophobic thoughts towards many fauran peoples, often due to their close association with different beasts of nature. Often they would end up as slaves or serfs subject to economic or even physical abuse. All of them were regarded as second-class citizens by many humans and by the eyes of the king. In 1440 the government approved of "The Crusade", a pro-human movement to remove the faunan race from the face of Cesatano. Many faurani were burned at the stake, cast out into the sky, or fell to the blade if one was accused of "speaking highly" of themselves. Those willing to submit to the government and accept a sub-human status had a chance at being spared, but those with their honor died with it. After eight years and an immesurable amount of executions the reigning king at the time was assassinated, his more liberal brother taking the throne and ending The Crusade in 1448 throughout all of Cesatano. Laws of equality were soon passed and somewhat enforced throughout the land. Though humans and faunans were equal under the law the bitterness has never truly ended. Many of them in Cesatano have traveled to other lands more friendly with faurani, yet the others that cannot afford it are finding some xenophobic thoughts leaving with the newer, more understanding and open generation of Cesatanians. In their current era Cesatano is still a traditional monarchy that has expanded its civilization throughout the continent and beyond, however many people of the nation seem to have doubts about their current leader King Julio. Though he has been trying to kickstart the struggling free market economy created for the connected world their efforts of the air force have been mediocre at best, resulting in dwindling imperialistic ventures. Lacking many resources themselves they often have to trade with other countries, once again not helping with their situation. Their fate as of today is uncertain, yet their pilots continue to fight bravely and proudly to protect the skies that they have taken. 'Air Force' Cesatanians were first experimenting with flight during the 1720's when they were first visited by the Estilans via balloon. They borrowed off their technology and developed from it to create their own models, taking to the skies like the many people of Cael. The Royal Cesatanian Air Force (RCAF) was first founded in 1747 as a very small skirmish force of biplanes and triplanes, slowly growing over time until they were able to amass a sizeable fighting force. Their technology is fairly behind, still not fully transitioned into the monoplane age mainly due to lack of research & development in addition to a lack of manufacturing. Their planes largely consist of monoplane designs and a small amount of biplanes with forward props, often using machine guns in various numbers depending on the model. Their smaller naval fleet is known for traveling the skies quickly, however they lack the power to tackle any of the other powers head on. For attacking the smaller colonies with small or even non-existent fleets, however, their fleet serves its purpose.